mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tarō Ishida
| birthplace = Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Gentarō Ishida | occupation = Actor, seiyū | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | bfjaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} (March 16, 1944 - ) is a Japanese actor and seiyū from the city of Kyoto. Education Ishida attended Sophia University. Career Ishida is a chief priest at a Buddhist temple in Kanazawa, Ishikawa. Ishida is affiliated with Granpapa Production and his former stage name is . Roles Television animation *''Alcatraz Connection'' (Assistant Inspector Terry Crown) *''Astro Boy'' (General Red) *''Black Jack'' (Toranomon) *''Detective Conan'' (Police Inspector Radish Redwood) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fifth series) (Vampire Elite Johnny) *''Requiem from the Darkness'' (Emon Shibamigi) *''Time Patrol-Tai Otasukeman'' (Napoleon) OVA *''Giant Robo'' (Kon World Devil King Han Zui) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Heydrich Lang (second voice)) *''Record of Lodoss War'' (Emperor Beld) Theater animation *''Akira'' (The Colonel) *''Arcadia of My Youth'' (Zeda) *''Brave Story'' (Bishop Daimon) *''Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper'' (Teiji Moriya) *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' (Count Cagliostro) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Narrator) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (Nightmare King) *''Metropolis'' (Duke Red) *''Odin: Photon Sailer Starlight'' (as "Gentarō Ishida") (Saint Asgard) *''One Piece: Dead End Adventure'' (Gasparde) Tokusatsu *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Kentaro Hisatsu) Video games *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (Exdeath) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (King Triton) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (King Triton, Eeyore) Dubbing roles *Peter Falk *Gene Hackman *''48 Hrs.'' (Wednesday Road Show edition, as "Gentarō Ishida") (Jack Cates) *''Alien 3'' (TV Asahi edition) (Lenard Dillon) *''Apocalypse Now'' (Colonel Walter E. Kurtz) *''Armour of God II: Operation Condor'' (Fuji TV edition) (Adolf) *''Batman Begins'' (DVD and Nippon TV editions) (Carmine Falcone) *''Batman Returns'' (TV edition) (Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin) *''Behind Enemy Lines'' (Admiral Leslie Reigart) *''Ben-Hur'' (Old Nippon TV edition) (Ben-Hur) *''Big Fish'' (Old Edward Bloom) *''The Cannonball Run'' (Fuji TV edition) (Doctor Nikolas Van Helsing) *''Cannonball Run II'' (Doctor Nikolas Van Helsing) *''Cocoon'' (Walter) *''Commando'' (Bennett) *''Conan the Barbarian'' (Nippon TV edition) (Thulsa Doom) *''Cop Land'' (TV edition) (Ray Donlan) *''Dances with Wolves'' (Kicking Bird) *''Die Hard 2'' (TV Asahi edition) (Trudeau) *''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' (Fuji TV edition) (Inspector Walter Cobb) *''ER'' (Richard Elliot) *''Evolution'' (Brigadier General Russell Woodman) *''First Blood'' (1985 Nippon TV, 1990 TBS and 1995 TV Asahi editions) (Sheriff Will Teasle) *''Godzilla'' (TV edition) (Mayor Ebert) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' (Detective Roland Castlebeck) *''Hannibal'' (VHS and TV Tokyo edition) (Hannibal Lecter) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (Nippon TV edition) (Mola Ram) *''K-9'' (TV edition) (Lyman) *''Lawrence of Arabia'' (TV Asahi edition) (Auda ibu Tayi) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (Treebeard) *''Men in Black'' (Nippon TV edition) (Chief Zed) *''Men in Black II'' (TV edition) (Chief Zed) *''Mississippi Burning'' (TV edition) (Agent Rupert Anderson) *''Project A'' (San) *''The Quick and the Dead'' (John Herod) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (Video and DVD edition) (Belloq) *''Red Dragon'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Hannibal Lecter) *''The Running Man'' (Fuji TV edition) (Damon Killian) *''Saw'' series (DVD edition) (Jigsaw Killer) *''The Shining'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Jack Torrance) *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (TV Asahi edition) (Hannibal Lecter) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (TV Asahi edition) (Darth Vader) *''The Sting'' (Sunday Dub Theater edition) (Lieutenant William Snyder) *''Unforgiven'' (Little Bill Daggett) Animation *''The Book of Pooh'' (Eeyore) *''The Fox and the Hound (Aduit Copper) *''The Little Mermaid'' (re-release edition) (King Triton) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (King Triton) *''Oliver and Company'' (Sykes) *''Peter Pan'' (Buena Vista edition) (Indian Chief) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (Eeyore) *''The Tigger Movie'' (Eeyore) *''Winnie-the-Pooh'' (Eeyore) External links *Tarō Ishida official profile * Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kyoto (city) es:Tarō Ishida ja:石田太郎